


Falling for You

by Ryuucaro, tititenis



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuucaro/pseuds/Ryuucaro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tititenis/pseuds/tititenis
Summary: Ryuucaro and I are back with a new diakko collab! This one for Valentine's Day!Now that graduation is around the corner, Akko and Diana are desperate to ask each other out on a date. But since it's Akko and Diana we are talking about, of course the opposite happens, including an adventure to find the Fountain of Polaris!
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 14
Kudos: 93





	Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryuucaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuucaro/gifts).



> I loved collaborating with Caro on this fic. She's so talented and when she showed me and what she created from my little story I was like aaaaaaaaah.  
> Thank you for being so awesome and supportive!

Akko Kagari had a big problem. 

One that, for the last two years, she had been unable to solve due to, let’s say, unexpected circumstances. 

Wait, who was she kidding? 

The truth was that for the last two years, Akko had developed such a crush on her former rival/now best friend Diana Cavendish that when the opportunity to talk about it came up; she just froze and became a stuttering mess. 

Why? 

Well why wouldn’t she? Diana was perfect. She was kind, loyal, beautiful, smart, patient, dedicated, supportive, gorgeous, understanding… 

Akko really didn’t stand a chance against her charms. 

And ironically, although she was known for usually saying what was on her mind without any sort of filter, when it came to confessing her feelings to Diana; Akko found herself incapable of doing so. 

Which frustrated her to no end. 

But that was going to end today. 

Because today she was going to ask Diana out on a date if it was the last thing she did. 

“You know we only have one class left before the day ends, right?” Amanda teases her a little. 

Of course everyone in their group, apart from Diana, knew that Akko had a massive crush and was dying to ask the Cavendish heir out on a date. 

“Amanda is right, if you’re going to ask her out then it has to be soon.” Lotte encourages her with a smile. “Since Diana will be giving our graduation speech, I bet she’ll be busy preparing for it. The sooner you tell her, the more chances you’ll have of her saying yes.” 

“Diana will say yes because she’s crazy for Akko too.” Sucy mutters, the comment not being heard by Akko who was daydreaming about the possible date. 

“I have everything planned out! And, I know she’ll love it.” Akko tells them excitedly. “I just…” she looks down. “I just need to be brave enough to actually ask her.” 

“ _Why are you so hesitant to do so? It’s not like you to question things too much._ ” Constanze writes on her notepad. 

“Because she’s Diana Cavendish. Heir to the Cavendish Family and the most successful witch that has studied at Luna Nova since the Nine Olde Witches founded the school.” Akko tells them softly. “And I’m just me.” 

“The witch that restored magic back to the world and one of the best illusionists of our cohort.” Amanda reminds her. “Besides, you were also the Moonlit Witch during our second year and you had to beat Diana for it.” 

“Amanda is right. You’re a talented and capable witch yourself, Akko.” Lotte grabs her hands. “Please believe me when I tell you that we wouldn’t be encouraging you to ask her out if we thought Diana didn’t appreciate you.”

“ _Like Sucy said, Diana is crazy about her._ ” Constanze writes on her notepad. 

“Which she shouldn’t be hearing from us.” Jasminka says to her friend as she takes her notepad and hides it from Akko’s view. “We want you to be happy, Akko.” 

“Jas is right. We’ll support you no matter what you decide to do.” Amanda adds. 

“Thank you all.” Akko smiles at all of them. “I’ll admit that I’m still a little scared of doing it, but I know I need to be honest with Diana and tell her my true feelings. It wouldn’t be fair of me to keep them hidden from her. Not when it’s clear to me that I see her as more than a friend.” she takes her bag and starts heading away. “I’ll let you know how it goes!” 

“We believe in you Akko.” Lotte tells her with a smile as they all watch her run away, probably to search for Diana 

“I still think we should have told Akko how much Diana likes her.” Sucy says. 

“But then Akko won’t be surprised when Diana confesses to her.” 

_“I think that Diana confessing will be enough of a surprise.”_ Constanze writes. _“And not just to Akko, but to all of us.”_

“That is true. I was expecting Diana to take the initiative and say something already.” Amanda laughs. “Turns out she’s just as shy and nervous as Akko is.” 

“Now don’t be that way. All we can do is hope that Hannah and Barbara did their part in getting Diana to ask Akko out on a date as well.” Jasminka smiles. “Since, you know, it’s all part of the plan.” 

“Both Akko and Diana will owe us big time for this.” Sucy murmurs to the chuckles and laughs of the group. 

* * *

“You know…” Hannah says to her as the three make their way back to their dorm. “We only have one more week of class before graduation.” 

Diana stares at her, not knowing why her friend was stating something they already knew. 

“One more week to ask Akko out before your time at Luna Nova ends.” Barbara clarifies. 

Oh, that. 

Although she had tried her best to hide her feelings from her friends, Diana knew that it would be futile to do so. Not only was she head over heels for Akko, but she was pretty sure that everyone but Akko knew it. And while they were all very supportive and encouraging, there was always something that made Diana hesitate to confess her feelings to her best friend. 

“You’re right.” she smiles sadly. “You two must think I’m such a coward for not speaking my mind and letting Akko know what I feel for her.” 

“That’s the last thing we would think of.” Barbara tells her softly. “We know you, Diana. And if there’s something making you hesitate, then it has to be something important.” 

“I just…” she closes her eyes. “What if she doesn’t feel the same and our friendship is ruined because of my confession?” 

_Wait, what?_ Hannah and Barbara think at the same time. 

_Is that what Diana is worried about? That Akko doesn’t like_ her? 

_IT’S THE COMPLETE OPPOSITE!_

Still, they couldn’t just go and tell Diana that. 

“If she doesn’t, then that shouldn’t change the fact that your friendship is important and valuable to the two of you, correct?” Hannah tells her. “Let’s say Akko was the one that confessed to you and you didn’t feel the same way she did. Would you stop talking to her because of the feelings she shared with you?” 

“Never!” Diana says immediately. “My friendship with Akko means the world to me.” she admits softly. “Of course, it would be amazing if my feelings were reciprocated…” 

_They are…_

“But if they’re not, I hope Akko doesn’t see me in a different light.” 

“Do you trust Akko?” Barbara asks her. 

Diana nods. 

“Then trust the friendship you two have. I know Hannah and I weren’t very kind to Akko when she first joined Luna Nova.” 

“We were idiots.” Hannah adds. 

“But the time we’ve spent talking and getting to know her has made us see how special she is. Not that we need to tell you that, of course.” Barbara chuckles. 

“Akko is _really_ special. She saved me.” Diana admits with a smile. “Made me realize that I could do both my duty and what I loved without sacrificing either of them.” she looks at the sky. “Made me see the beauty of magic again.” 

Before her two friends can add anything about her remark, they all hear someone knocking outside their door. 

“Were either of you expecting someone?” Diana asks curiously. 

Hannah and Barbara shake their heads. 

“Then I wonder who it could be.” she murmurs as she opens the door and finds Akko standing right there. “Akko!” she can’t stop herself from exclaiming. “What… What are you doing here?” she stutters out. 

“I wanted to ask you something.” Akko tells her softly, only then noticing that Diana wasn’t alone. “Is now a bad time? I could come back later.” 

“NOT AT ALL!” Barbara says immediately, grabbing Hannah’s hand and pulling her out of the dorm. “We just remembered that Lotte and Amanda asked us to help them with some errands.” she chuckles. 

“Oh! They’re right by the cafeteria! I was just with them.” 

“Thanks Akko! See you later Diana!” Hannah winks at Diana before closing the door and leaving the two women alone. 

THEY WERE ALONE. 

“Eh…” Akko murmurs, not realizing how hard it would actually be to ask Diana out. 

“Did you need me for something?” Diana asks her. 

“I… I guess I just wanted to know how your speech was going?” Akko wants to hit herself the moment she asks that question. 

“I’m almost done with it, actually.” Diana smiles. “For a while I wasn’t sure of what to write, but after following your advice, I found myself writing about some of my favorite moments at Luna Nova.” 

“I’m happy to hear you found my advice helpful.” she smiles as she takes a seat in Diana’s bed. “Can you believe it? We’ll be graduating soon.” 

“I know. I will miss Luna Nova.” 

“So will I.” Akko says and looks at Diana. “Tell me, is there something that you wished you would have done that you didn’t do?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Like, go to a forbidden section of the school or steal an apple pie from the kitchen. You know, something that you wanted to do but never did.” 

Diana thinks of her answer. 

“I remember the story you told me of the Fountain of Polaris.” Diana says with a smile. “I wish I could have seen it.” 

“Then let’s see it.” Akko states, surprising her friend. “Tonight.” 

“Tonight? But the professors will be out on patrol.” 

“I know! But doesn’t that add to the excitement of seeing it?” Akko tells her, the sight of her happiness and excitement making Diana feel just the same. 

“I… I guess we could go.” she murmurs defeated, only to freeze when she’s hugged by Akko, who doesn’t realize how much her sudden hug affected Diana. 

“Yatta! I’m so excited Diana! Oh wait, I need to prepare.” 

“Prepare?” 

“Ah ah, don’t you worry about anything and leave everything to me, Dia!” Akko smiles. “All you need to do is meet me at the gardens in five hours.” she finishes as she stands up to leave. “I’m really looking forward to tonight, Dia.” 

“Me too.” she says as she watches Akko leave, both women thinking the same thing. 

_Tonight, I’m going to confess at the Fountain of Polaris._

* * *

The last thing that Akko had expected when she offered to take Diana to the Fountain of Polaris was for the two of them to play hide and seek with Professor Finnelan, who of course was the professor on patrol tonight. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Diana asks her as they hide away from Finnelan. “She won’t say much if she sees me. But if she sees _you…”_

“I know.” Akko pouts. “But I really want to take you to the fountain. And no one will stop me from getting us there.” 

_Because that’s where I’ll confess,_ Akko thinks. 

“If you’re really sure.” Diana says, knowing that it was definitely due to Akko’s influence that she had relaxed and gotten more used to ‘bending’ the rules a little bit. 

“Trust me.” she smiles and grabs her hand, using illusion magic to distract Finnelan for long enough so that they could run away. “Now, let’s go.” she pulls Diana away, the two witches chuckling as they watch Finnelan try to magic away a couple of birds that Akko had enchanted to fly above her.

“Your illusion magic is amazing.” Diana tells her honestly, noticing how her compliment makes Akko blush. 

“I… Thank you Dia. You saying that means a lot.” 

“Why?” she asks her curiously. “I’m sure many of our friends and professors have told you the same.” 

“Because it’s a compliment coming from you.” she admits, realizing that what she just said made Diana blush. 

_Could it be?_

“We’re right here.” Akko says as the two stand right in the center of the old mausoleum. 

Taking a look at her surroundings, Diana can’t see anything. 

“Oh, the fountain will magically appear in front of us very soon.” Akko explains to her. “All we have to do is wait.” 

Having expected to wait a little, Akko goes ahead and takes out a bag full of snacks and drinks. 

“I wanted us to have something to eat while we waited.” she blushes as she gives Diana a sandwich and soda, which her friend immediately eats and thanks her for. 

“I’m really glad you convinced me to come tonight, Akko.” Diana tells her after a couple of minutes go by. “I… It has been a while since the two of us were able to just talk and be together. I didn’t realize how much I missed these moments between us.” 

“I missed it too.” Akko smiles, feeling very content about her idea to invite Diana here. 

Yet as time went by, the more worried Akko was that the fountain wouldn’t appear to them. 

Which just couldn’t be because if there was someone who truly deserved to see the fountain then it was Diana. 

“I think…” Diana says after the sun starts to rise above them. “That the fountain will not appear to us today.” 

“But it has to!” Akko exclaims. “You are the most deserving witch I know, Dia. It has to appear to you. Maybe if we move around a little and then come back…” 

“Akko…” Diana stops her from walking away. “This was enough for me. In fact, it was perfect.” 

“Perfect? But the fountain didn’t appear. Which was the one thing you asked for and I couldn’t help you see it. I know I sounded super confident when you told me about it earlier, because I was, but I just made you spend all night with me for nothing.” 

“It wasn’t for nothing…” 

“I really screw everything up.” Akko whispers. “Maybe it’s because I’m here that the fountain won’t appear to you. Because you’re definitely worthy of seeing it, Diana.” 

“And so are _you.”_ Diana tells her firmly. “If the fountain didn’t appear to us, then it was because it sensed _we_ didn’t need it anymore.” 

“What do you mean?” Akko asks her. 

“As we were waiting, I remembered that the fountain only appears to witches with a hidden radiance. To offer guidance by showing them what they can do to shine brighter.” 

“I know, I also have the card.” Akko pouts. 

Diana chuckles. 

“Don’t you see? The fountain was never going to appear before us because we’ve already shown everyone what our magic can do. Hence, we don’t need the fountain anymore.” 

“Oh…” Akko says, understanding what Diana meant. “Wait, when did you realize the fountain wasn’t going to appear?” 

“After an hour of waiting.” 

“Then why didn’t you tell me?! We’ve been here most of the night.” 

“Because I really enjoy your company.” Diana admits to her, making Akko blush. “I… I wasn’t lying when I said that I missed being with you.” she takes a deep breath, knowing that this was the perfect time to confess her feelings. “In fact, it’s more than that. What I mean is that I really l…” she is forced to stop when they feel the ground shaking below them. 

“Oh no.” Akko whispers. “I forgot about him.” 

“About who?” Diana asks, only to open her eyes in shock at the sight of the giant polar bear standing in front of them. 

“RUN!” Akko yells, grabbing Diana’s hand and pulling her away from the bear. 

Yet because it’s Akko, of course her sudden sprint is accident prone, making the two women fall to the floor. 

And, as fate would have it, for Akko to fall right on top of Diana, who has a big blush on her face because of the sudden position they were in. 

“Damn it, I’m sorry Dia. I’ll move right away.” she says as she uses her hand to stand up, which because of the grass only makes her slip again and for her lips to kiss Diana’s. 

A fact that she only realizes when she feels Diana kissing her back. 

Separating from her, she knows she’s blushing just as much as Diana is. And Arcas, who had stopped chasing them the moment they fell down, was just as confused as the two witches were. 

“I… I’m really sorry Dia.” Akko whispers, expecting Diana to laugh and say that nothing happened. “I… I apologize for being such a klutz and kissing you.” 

“I really liked it.” Diana whispers, surprising Akko. “Kissing you, I mean.” 

“You did?” Akko asks, momentarily confused. 

If she did, then that has to mean that… 

“YOU DID?!” 

Diana blushes.

“Dia, you need to be clear with me because my mind is going so many places right now and I need to make sure this is not a dream or that I bumped my head and it’s just a figment of my imagi…” Akko stops her rambling when Diana kisses her again. 

And this time, rather than stay still, Akko reciprocates Diana’s kiss with everything she has. 

“I really like you, Atsuko Kagari.” Diana says to her with a smile on her face. 

“I… I like you too, Diana Cavendish.” Akko admits as she hugs her best friend/girlfriend? tight. “I’ve liked you for a really long time.” 

“Me too. Probably after we started our second year.” 

“So did I!” Akko smiles but then remembers all the clues their group of friends had given her and how they encouraged her to ask Diana out. “Wait, did someone know you liked me?” 

“All of our friends.” Diana tells her confused, also remembering how Hannah and Barbara had acted when Akko came to see her yesterday. “Did someone know that _you_ liked me?” 

“All of our friends.” 

“They... “ the two witches say at the same time, only to stop and laugh at how ironic things were. 

Then again, it was something that could be completely expected when it came to them. 

And, it was something that both Akko and Diana loved about their relationship. 

Arcas, meanwhile, was just confused that the two blushing witches had stopped paying attention to him and were no longer playing tag with him.

**Author's Note:**

> They literally fell for and on each other hehehe.


End file.
